


Lipstick Stained Leather

by rumandcocaine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hardcore, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:52:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumandcocaine/pseuds/rumandcocaine
Summary: A series of shameless HookedQueen smut and all the delicious darkness they can explore. From rough sex to hardcore bdsm because dark love is the best love, am I right? ;)





	1. Good Girl

Killian swallowed her moaning mouth with hungry kisses. She stumbled out of her high heels as he backed her into the wall, angrily clutching at her curves and lapping up her tongue with his own. His grip around her body and his merciless kiss made Regina's knees buckle. Now her weight was almost completely supported by his brawny, pale arms. 

He pushed underneath her arms so she'd stand up under her own power, grabbed her wrists then pinned them to the wall above her head. She swirled her hips against his hardened cock which formed a sizable outline in his black leather pants. It made the throb in her skirt deepen.

“Tell me what you want.” Killian demanded in a low voice.

She glossed over his still panting mouth then gazed into his smokey blue eyes.

“I want you to fuck me.” She whispered, kittenish in tone.

“Say it like you mean it.” He tightened his grip around her wrists.

“I want you,” she slowly licked her lips, “to bend me over that desk and fuck me like the whore I really am.”

There was a brief moment of silent gazing before Killian ripped her hands from the wall then tore off her red blouse. He pulled at her arm to stand behind her and clasp a handful of dark brown locks before yanking it back and using his other hand to push the small of her back towards the desk. She gasped at the sudden manhandling and reached behind her head at his forearm but failed to make contact. 

Once Regina's thighs hit the front of her desk, Killian reached around, still pulling her hair back, and pushed all the papers off the top. Then he shoved her head down onto the glass. A whimper escaped her parted, burgundy lips as her hands lied flat on either side of her head. Admittedly, she felt a twinge of nervousness creep up inside her. But this is what she asked for; it's what she wanted. The nerves and danger made it even more alluring for her and she completely surrendered to it.

“Don't move.” Killian let go of her hair then proceeded to unbuckled his pants. He pushed them down, along with his underwear, to around his ankles, stepped out of them and freed his fully erected length. About half of it rested atop Regina's backside as he trailed his fingers around her waist to undo her skirt. He shoved them down to her feet in one swift move then lifted her ankles one by one to move the clothing to the side.

Wasting no time, he rose again to clutch at her hair once more. He grabbed his dick, rubbed the tip of it from her clit to her opening, then thrust himself deep inside her.

“Ahhh! Oh fuck!” She screamed and winced as he entered her unsuspecting passion cave. His girth stretched at her sensitive walls as his length penetrated her depths. Without letting her pussy settle and adjust to his largeness, Killian pounded into her again, grunting as her tight hole wrapped around his shaft.

“Shit. You're so fucking tight.” He glanced down to ogle the ass that jiggled with each hard, lingering thrust.

“Ah! Ah… ah… AH!”

Cupping her breast with his free hand, Killian began stroking faster but maintaining the power in each thrust. The tip of his cock massaged into her g-spot making her untouched, yearning clit quiver so strongly she felt her pulse between her legs.

Now her pussy settled around his size and the sweet agony melted into pure pleasure. But he remained unrelenting. He finally let go of her hair but opened his palm to reach around and cover her mouth. His other hand lifted her knee onto the desk, slapped her ass then placed it over the hand that muffled her groans. She grabbed at his wrist with a hint of desperate begging in her eyes. Only it wasn't a plea for him to stop, she wanted more.

“You said this is what you wanted… to be fucked like a slag.” He barked at the back of her head as he drilled into her.

Every few moments a space between his fingers would open up which allowed some of her moans to slip through and fill the darkened room. When they hit his ears, it stiffened his length into a rock bringing him closer to the edge. So Killian slowed down his stroke, uncovered her mouth and balled another fist of hair.

“Where do you want it?” He asked.

She was breathless and overwhelmed. All she could muster was an inaudible, panting whimper.

“I can't hear you.” He tapped her face with four fingers. “Tell me where you want my cum.”

“I want it inside me.”

“Tell me what you want inside you.”

“I want your cum inside me.”

“Where's your manners?”

“Please.”

“That's what I want to hear.” He unclasped her bra and pushed it down her arms. “Take it off.”

She was quick to comply, wiggling out of the red lace and tossing it to the ground. Still draped across the desk, knee on top, upper body propped up by her forearms, her eyes peeked over her shoulder to await further instruction. She wanted to be exactly how he wanted her. And she was.

He put one hand on her shoulder while the other cupped her breast and tweaked at her hardened nipple. His dick started slowly exploring her depths again. Her jaw dropped as it hit that special spot deep inside her that sends warm ripples through her core to the top of her crown. It was paralyzing for a moment but she let out the guttural moan that sat at the back of her throat. Killian reveled in seeing her spine tense up whenever he hit the spot.

Quickening his thrust, Killian eyed his dick as it disappeared in and out of his lover. It was thickly coated with her wetness and glistened even in the dim light. His fingers trailed down her abdomen and he clutched at it as he felt his orgasm swelling and nearing.

“Oh god, I'm gonna cum… I'm gonna cum.” He grunted.

“Cum inside me, baby. Cum in-” Regina was cut off by lusty fingers squeezing around her throat. His free hand clenched at the back of her neck helping to completely mute her with hardly any air able to leave her lungs. It made her pussy tense and tighten around him, bringing him to his absolute peak.

Killian's eyes rolled to the back of his head as his stroke stuttered and breath hitched. The orgasm surged through his core and stiffened his entire body and he exploded into her walls, lathering her depths with his warm semen.

When the paralyzing pleasure finally released his body, Killian's fingers loosened from around Regina's neck. She gasped and collapsed against the desk, panting. So utterly weakened, her leg dropped from atop the desk and she nearly gave out onto the floor.

He pumped out the remained bit of cum inside her, moaning lowly as he pushed himself as deeply into her as he could. Swallowed entirely by her pussy, he held himself there, still feeling himself quiver and twitch. Once satisfied, he slowly inched away and his sopping wet, cum laden dick emerged. Fists clenched, he ogled the work that had been done: her dripping pussy and exhausted body.

“Come clean up the mess you've made with that pretty mouth of yours.” Killian drawled.

Regina peeled herself away from the desk. She was still recovering from the loss of breath but was eager to please him and hold him between her lips. Turned to face her lover, she lowered herself to her knees then grabbed his hairy, manly thighs. Her eyes innocently peered up at his baby blues as her thick lips enveloped the tip of his still rock hard manhood. She tasted both him and her own self and closed her eyes to savor the sweet and salty mixture of their fluids. Her mouth sucked slowly, deliberately, as if the moment was sacred.

“That's it, baby. You're such a good girl to me.” He stroked her cheek with his thumb before thrusting himself deep into her throat. “Ahhh god yes! Fuck!” Feeling her mouth around his sensitive shaft overwhelmed him and made him wince and rear his head back in pleasure. As he pulled himself away, Regina sucked so he'd be totally cleaned off from base to tip.

Once outside of her, he burrowed his hands into her hair and leaned down to look her dead in the eyes.

“Now… what do you say?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

Regina smirked.

“Thank you.”

A devilish grin spread across his face before kissing her most gracious lips.


	2. Analogies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, there's anal in this chapter so if that's not your thing, back out before leaving unneeded comments. Otherwise, enjoy :)

The foot of his Cuban cigar burned orange-yellow embers. Bits of ash broke off and dusted the top of his red and black leather button up vest. Killian's legs were kicked up on the deck, eyes closed, lost in the music of the tides swishing gently to and fro. He would've allowed the swaying waves to rock him to sleep while reared back his chair, but he was desperate to see the night through. It was still, serene and nothing pleased the pirate more than a rum drinking starry night and a Cuban between the lips aboard the Jolly Roger. He threw back another swig from his flask then used the back of his wrist to wipe away the few brown drops that dribbled down his bearded chin.  
  
Clicking heels interrupted Killian's reverie. His eyes peeled open in curiosity but that clicking was all too familiar. It neared the back of his head and he smirked at the fingers that crawled onto his shoulders.  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Regina asked in a hushed voice.  
  
Still grinning, Killian licked his lips.  
  
"Just a pirate and his rum."  
  
"Hmm. So that's a yes."  
  
He snickered through his nose and took her slender fingers between his thumb and index. Tenderly, his lips kissed her knuckles and silently lingered there for a few moments. Regina was taken by his surprisingly meek, affectionate behavior. Their dynamic was fiery and wild, anything but sweet. Hand still coiled in his, she rounded Killian's chair and rested her backside on the edge of the ship. He lowered his feet as to not let go of her supple fingers.  
  
"What's gotten into you?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I don't know... you seem different... quiet."  
  
"In my 300 years I’ve learned that a man's better off speaking less and listening more, Regina."  
  
"Well it's definitely tough to argue with that." She offered a toothless smile. The smile he returned was weak and struggled to spread onto his face.  
  
"Killian. You've got something on your mind, there's no denying that. Tell me."  
  
His turquoise eyes glanced up at her worrying puss then he stood to be face to face with his forbidden lover. Close enough to feel the warmth of her breath, he spoke in a low, smooth voice. Every syllable was silky and creamy like drops of melted honey.  
  
"I need this, Regina. I don't what we are," he cupped her cheek, "but I need it. The danger, the rush, the pleasure of making you hurt in all the right ways."  
  
Though the tips of his fingers were tender and arousing, touch was unnecessary. His words were pure sex. They caressed her skin and teased her body. They curled into a come hither motion that coaxed her core to the brink of aching and yearning. This alone could make Regina wet her panties.  
  
"Your beauty... Your scent." He brushed his nose between her neck and ear. "Your feel." His hands slowly groped at her curves. "Your taste." He swirled his tongue deep inside her mouth then sucked at her bottom lip as he pulled away. "Your sound." Their legs intertwined as he pressed his thigh into her center. A drawled whimper broke passed her red lipstick. "Not a day on the high seas made me feel as alive as I do when I'm with you. And I refuse to give it up."  
  
"I don't want you to."  
  
Their eyes locked in a silent daze before Killian tightened his clasp around her body and kissed her deeply in the moonlight. They were feral and utterly untamed, clawing at each other like ferocious cats in heat. Regina moaned into his rum and tobacco flavored mouth and savored the taste of him as wholly as he did her own. Killian stood between her legs and deepened the kiss enough that they nearly lost of their balance and fell into the water. Their lips parted as they found their footing again, foreheads pressed together.

“Killian,” Regina breathlessly whispered. “You say you like hurting me in all the right ways… that you like the danger.”

“Aye.”

“I trust you enough to try something, something different.”

“What is it, love?”

“Hurt me in _all_ the right ways.” She murmured as she moved his hands from her back and waist to her ass.

Cupping her apple bottom, Killian measured her dark brown eyes in curious thought of what his lover was suggesting. Regina bit her bottom lip and gently squeezed at his biceps hoping he got the hint. He did indeed understand what she was asking, but he wanted to hear the words. Nothing made him harder than hearing Regina utter her desires in that low, satiny voice of hers.

“Tell me exactly what you want.”

“I want you to fuck my ass, Killian.”

He raised his hand then slowly dipped his index finger into her mouth watching it slide in between the plump layers of matte red.

“You are one nasty little girl, aren't you?” He oozed as she squinted her eyes and sucked on him. His fingers still gripped her jaw after he pulled the finger out.

“There's just something about you that makes me wanna do bad things.”

“Is that your way of convincing me to say yes?”

Eyes glossed in lust she nodded at the pirate.

“Well it's working.” He kissed her lips before taking her hand and leading her below deck to captain's quarters. For a centuries old ship Regina expected it to be repellent and maybe a foul ocean smell, but it was actually quite cozy. The bed was medieval looking and cloaked in some kind of fur resembling a cougar's. A few candle lanterns spread across the room and gave both a gentle glow and a musky aroma that pleased the mayor's senses. Instead of dirty pirate it was more like edgy modern bachelor. Killian closed the door behind them and told Regina to wait there while he went over to the bed and began undressing.

“Getting started without me?” She asked.

“Be patient.” He threw off his leather vest revealing the fine hairs across his abdomen and chest. Next would be his boots, then his pants and underwear. Though mostly flaccid, his phallus still hung low and her mouth watered at the thought of it hardening between her lips. Naked, he crawled onto the bed and sat up halfway on some pillows at the headboard. His eyes darkened as he looked her up and down from across the room.

“Stand in front of the bed.” He drawled.

Without question she sauntered to the front of the bed, swishing her hips with each step.

“Take your clothes off… slowly.”

She curled her thumbs into the waistline of her royal blue skirt before dancing it around her hips, teasing his lustful eyes. Turning around, she inched it down and little by little her black string thong came into view. Her backside was curvy and voluptuous, plenty for the pirate to feast his hands on. Without letting go of the skirt, she glanced back at Killian as she was bent over. The tip of his tongue poked passed his lips and a famished look glossed over his face.

"You like?" She asked.

"Very much."

Smirking, she dropped the skirt the rest of the way, stepped out of them then turned back around to unbutton her black blouse. She threw it to the side and all that was left was her black lingerie and creamy tanned skinned. Motioning to peel her feet out of her black high heels, she was interrupted.

"No. Leave those on." He murmured. "Come here and get it wet." He flicked his eyes down at himself.

She clicked her way to the foot of the bed then crawled her way onto it to between his spread legs. On her hands and knees, she caressed his hips as she lowered her nose to brush against his package. It nestled into his balls then her tongue flattened and swirled over each one. She lifted his flaccid length then slowly licked from the shaft to the tip before sucking it into her mouth. Her eyes looked up at him as she inch by inch, swallowed him whole.

A tingling sensation coursed through his veins as he watched himself submerge into her warm, slick mouth. His eyes squeezed shut and his chest filled with air, stiffened by the swaying tongue around his base. She sucked carefully but entirely, holding him in her throat each time she lowered herself.

As he hardened, his length reached further into her. But she still deep throated all of him, gagging after every few seconds of holding him inside. She wrapped her hand around the shaft and twisted side to side to help blow him faster. Now his breaths quickened watching her drool and bob up and down on his hard cock. It was wet but he liked it even sloppier.

"Fuck. Yeah, Regina c'mon. Make it messy."

She relaxed her throat and swallowed all of him again. He held her head down so she couldn't let him go and before long she started choking and gagging with his thick deep in her airways. When he finally let her up, she coughed and spit out the excess wads of drool. With no regard for her catching her breath, Killian shoved her mouth back onto him and pushed until her forehead pressed against his abs.

"Mmmm god yes." He moaned as he held her there.

She rubbed her tongue on his balls until she gagged on his thick cock and he let her up.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth. Sit up."

She sat back on her heels and was about to wipe her mouth but remembered how sopping and messy he liked it to be. Now he was standing on the bed, fingers dug into her brown locks and dripping cock erected in front of her mouth. Her hands found his hips and her throat relaxed to ready herself for the abuse it was about to take.

"Open wide."

Killian pushed himself inside her and started fucking her gaped mouth as quickly as he would her pussy. Gripping the back of her head, he was relentless in punishing her throat. She widened her mouth every few strokes to breathe in what little air his cock would allow. For the final stroke he held her head down and she shook her head with her lips coiled around the deepest part of him.

"Fucking hell, Regina! Yes!"

Her throat tightened around him and she clawed at his thighs, desperate for air. He pulled her hair back and she gasped at the ceiling. But before she could fully catch her breath, he yanked her hair toward the headboard.

"On all fours, baby."

Arched back and winded lungs, she waited on all fours for the cock to finally fuck her tight ass. He unhooked her bra and took it off, next her panties would be gone, the black stilettos would stay. They turned Regina's usual sophistication into cum hungry slutiness and he loved the sight of it.

While on his knees Killian bent over and used his tongue to slick some of the seeping wetness from her pussy to her ass. She was throbbing and in need of much more friction but it still pleased her.

"Ah baby that feels good." She whimpered.

"And you taste good, baby." He hummed into her pussy and trailed his licks to her ass once more. He spit and drooled on the tight opening to get her ready for the stretch of his girth. "You want me inside your ass?"

"Yes, baby. Please."

"Please what."

"Please fuck my ass, daddy. I want it hard and deep. Make it hurt so good please."

"Yeah? Pretty please?" One hand on her hip, he teased the outside of her ass by rubbing the tip against it.

"Pretty plea-"

He pushed the tip in before she could finish. Soft sighs left her lips as her entire body paralyzed, waiting for more of him.

"Relax, baby. Let me in." He pushed in a little more while holding her sides.

"Oh fuck.. Killian! Ahhh!" She cried as she grabbed a fistful of sheets, gasping in between words.

"You can do it, c'mon." He pushed himself inside her until his entire erection couldn't be seen.

Her back curved and the scream she bellowed out was deafening.

"Shh you're alright, love." He whispered then bent down to kiss the top of her spine. "You're alright."

Her moans sounded like cries of agony, the pain deep in her belly was gnawing and tight. But, ironically, it was pleasurable and warm. It sent tingling sensations through her cheeks, up her stomach and around to her swollen vulva. He slowly began pumping into her once she settled down.

Each time his cock fucked deep inside her, she let out a throaty sob. The sheets twisted her wrists as her only source of relief. But the more he stroked, the more the anguish began to ooze and she yearned for more.

“Faster, baby.”

He pulled her hips back only slightly then quickened his stroke, thighs slapping against the back of her more audibly now.

“You like that?”

She was too lost in the sensations to speak. Only wailing moans could be heard.

“I can't hear you.” He slapped her ass and continued fucking her.

“Yes! Yes! I love it! More daddy, please!”

Now he fucked her harder and groaned at the tightness of the muscles around his cock.

“Fuck! God, your ass feels so fucking good.” His jaw dropped and head reared back, still pounding into her. Their moans almost synced now as both were overwhelmed by the intensity of how good the other felt. 

Killian's chin returned to his chest and he reached around to finally give her slit some much longed for friction. Her nub was so aroused and sensitive that the sudden contact made Regina squeeze her legs shut and squirm away from him. But they remained connected.

“Come back here, lass.” He repositioned them then put his hands on her inner thighs to pulled them apart even though they resisted. His fingers found her clit once more and started rubbing circles on it.

“Oh fuck, Killian! Fuck that's amazing!” She moaned as she grabbed at his wrist. 

He started fucking her ass again while his fingers worked their magical ministrations. Soon after, pressure swelled between her legs and she felt herself about to come undone. The dick digging deep into her ass pushed her orgasm even closer.

“You're gonna… make me… cum…” She panted before her back curved and her orgasm exploded through her body. Her cries and screams were seemingly unending as Killian didn't let up. He fucked her powerfully the entire time she came and waves of squirting cum trickled out of her pussy. She clutched and bit at the sheets. Her ass pulsed with each ripple of the orgasm that still hadn't released its grip around her body.

The rhythmic tightening of her ass around Killian's cock brought him to the edge. He grimaced as his own orgasm surged through his core and took hold of him. His stroke sputtered and his semen creamed the deepest parts of her insides. He pushed himself entirely within her while the last of his peak twitched away. 

Now both their bodies were weakened and limber. Her knees were barely able to stay up anymore and trembled as she lied her head on the pillow. Killian himself felt his body giving out. His upper body slouched down and he pushed down on Regina's hips so she, and he, could lie flat. On top of her back, he curled his hands underneath her arms and interlocked their fingers.

“You're full of surprises, aren't you?” He asked in a hushed, breathless voice, cheek rested on hers.

Maybe she was too weak or maybe she was utterly entranced by the ecstasy of her cosmic orgasm, but she didn't reply. She just closed her eyes and rubbed tiny circles on his knuckles with her thumb.


	3. The Exorcism of Regina Mills

"Look at that pretty mouth of yours." Killian sat back in the black folding chair, a hand on his thigh the other stroking at his softened phallus. He never thought he was one for unconventional forms of intimacy and, in fact, he never understood the people who did. But  in the past few months , in his domineering crotchless leather, he understood completely.   
  
The room was dark, desolate and concrete. A single wrap around light hovered above them and cast a faint white spotlight too narrow to illuminate everything so the door was unseen. If Regina had actually been held captive here it would've appeared as if there was no way out. It gave her the rush of feeling trapped in some forgotten concrete box and turned into a sex doll whose only use is to fulfill her master's deepest desires. Maybe a part of her always felt worthless even though she never acted as such... publicly. It was only with him. At his humiliating mercy was the only way she wanted to be.   
  
"Get over here."   
  
Regina crawled on her hands and knees to her master then nudged her head on the leather around his shins like an affectionate pussy cat. Back and forth she nestled and  licked at him while Killian gawked almost maniacally.   
  
"What should I name  you, pet?"   
  
She didn't answer, only licked at his at boots.   
  
"You can speak, pet. I'd like some suggestions." He ordered before slapping her naked ass.   
  
"I'm your good girl, Master, so  how about that?" Her voice was smaller and less sultry than usual. There was a certain weakness, or maybe fear, in it that made its pitch higher. Whether it was inadvertent or intentional, it still turned Killian on none the matter. She was a poised, strong woman by day and cowering, fractured little girl by night. And it was caused only by him.   
  
"Good girl?"   
  
"Yes, Master."   
  
"Hmm. I don't like it. You're far from good. Try again."   
  
"Okay. Okay..." she tried to hurry her thinking so not to face any punishment, still crawling against his legs. "Uh. Little Slut?"   
  
"Better... but not quite. You get one more try before Daddy loses his patience."   
  
A twinge of panic made her silently gasp. A part of it was actual fear. Another part was anxious to feel the pain she so deeply craved. But obedience pleases her master and she knew she hadn't earned her red stripes yet.   
  
"Speak!" He sneered and slapped her ass again  making her back hunch.   
  
"Uh-uh. Maybe... do you like Cumwhore, Master?"   
  
Killian raised an eyebrow and squinted at his submissive's final chance.   
  
"Face me." He stated blankly.   
  
Regina didn't know if he approved or  if she  was about to be punished, but she rushed to sit back on her heels in between his knees. Her brown eyes were wide and childlike as she awaited his next move. He leaned forward, placed his fingers on her jaw and brushed his thumb against her faded red bottom lip. Nose length away, his eyes gazed directly into hers.   
  
"Cumwhore... I like it." He snickered.   
  
The corners of Regina's mouth slightly flicked upward feeling a  bit proud of herself.   
  
"Yeah, enjoy it while it lasts, Cumwhore. Because that'll be the last time you'll smile tonight. I... am going… to break you." His words cut into her skin like six inch daggers.

 

"What's your safe word, Cumwhore?"  
  
"Buttercup."  
  
"Remember that I won't be angry with you if I reach your limit. Understood?"  
  
She nodded but was met with a light but firm slap across the face.  
  
"Use your words and your manners."  
  
"I'm sorry, Master. Yes, Master." She stammered, ignoring the tingle she felt between her legs. His cruel touch was pure heroin to a submissive fiend like Regina.  
  
"Come on." The Master stood and grabbed the back of her head to use her hair as a leash. He turned her around and guided her to the center of the room directly underneath the light. Thick metal chains dangled from the ceiling to about the height of Regina's arched back. They were actually one chain, but they were held in the middle by a metal loop screwed onto the ceiling so it appeared to be two chains.  
  
"On your knees." He spat, yanking her hair back so she'd sit up on her heels. "Listen carefully to the rules." He crouched on one knee before her, lifted one of her wrists slightly above her head and began wrapping one of the chains around it so intricately that it would be impossible to get free. "You can make as much noise as you need to. You can cry for help, beg for mercy, but there will be no cursing, no back talk and no speaking words unless I ask you a direct question. Understood?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Good, Cumwhore." Now he would chain the other wrist as masterfully as he did the first then rose to his feet to observe his work of art. "Hmm. Just one more thing."  
  
He turned to the opposite wall to find the rope on his table of torture. Once he did, Killian rounded his submissive and knelt to bind her ankles with the rope. "No standing allowed either."  
  
She heard his boots clunk across the concrete toward the wall she faced and she glanced up to make that broken look in her eyes he loved so much.  
  
"Perfect." He whispered. Her upper body hang there like she was in a humiliation stock. A hopelessness stained her eyes and he couldn't help but harden at the sight of it. Turning back to the table, he measured all of his devices to decide which one she deserved this training session. His finger ran across a black paddle that had "WHORE" etched on both sides so with every swipe her skin would welt into a red letter reminder of what she really was. With smiling eyes he picked up the sizable paddle, ready to mark every inch of her. He put it to his side then started taking slow, ominous steps around her.  
  
"Do you deserve to be punished?" Killian asked, voice low.  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Why do you deserve to be punished?"  
  
Now he was behind her. It made her fists clench in fear he may use the paddle.  
  
"Because I'm not a good girl."  
  
"Not all bad girls deserve to be punished, Cumwhore. Try again."  
  
She thought again, wondering what response would please her master.  
  
"Because I'm a filthy cum whore and should be treated like one."  
  
He snickered.  
  
"Well you're right about that but that's not the reason. You have one more chance. Instead of telling me what I want to hear, tell me the truth. Why do you deserve to be punished?"  
  
Her heart began to race. She wanted to be obedient and a good whore for master but she couldn't think of any other reason she deserved this.  
  
"I-I... I'm sorry, Master. I don't know."  
  
"YES, YOU DO!" He shouted right next to her ear. "You know! So tell me! What makes the _all powerful_ Evil Queen lower herself to be punished and degraded by a  bloody pirate?!"  
  
She was trembling at the ferocity of his voice and the words themselves. Her jaw chattered as a tear welled into her eyes. She tried to muster a reply but her voice cracked and squeezed in her throat.  
  
"Already with the water works?!" Now yelling at her crying face. "You know. You know and you're going to tell me. I don't care what it takes. We can stay here all night. All week if required." He started walking around her once more.  
  
"Tell me." He ordered.  
  
"I swear I don't know." She sobbed chin to chest.  
  
"TELL ME!" He delivered the first strike across her lower back.  
  
"Ahhhh!" Tears rolling down her face, she writhed and winced at the terrible stinging. Seconds later, red welts bubbled on her skin that spelled WHORE in all caps.  
  
"Beautiful." He murmured to himself. The mark on her back was the sheet music that orchestrated her sweet melodic cries. And he could listen for an eternity.  
  
"Do you know now, Cumwhore?" His voice was echoing and demanding again.  
  
"I... I..."  
  
"That's a no." He struck her again, this time near her shoulder blade.  
  
Her head fell backward as she yanked at the chains and gritted in anguish. Her neck loosened once the sting relieved and she watched as tears dripped onto the floor below.  
  
"Please, Master. I don't know."  
  
He stepped back in front of her, knelt then gripped her throat.  
  
"What's the last thing on your mind before you sleep? What's that feeling that haunts your every every waking moment but you try so desperately to cover up with your hard exterior? Come on, you know this."  
  
She paused for a moment then it finally clicked. She knew exactly why she deserved to be punished.  
  
"Now tell me. Why do you deserve to be punished?"  
  
"Because I'm not strong."  
  
"There it is... tell me more."  
  
"I'm weak and I'm powerless. I spent almost my whole life hating everyone so they won't get close enough to see all the pain and the broken little girl who lives inside me. I deserve to be punished because this is the only way to exorcise that pain. I... I can't keep it buried anymore. I need to feel it."  
  
"That's my good girl." He shut his eyes and kissed her forehead. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes, Master." 

 

Behind her for the third time, Killian delivered blow after blow, allowing little to no time for her to recover from the pain between each strike. The word WHORE etched all over the skin of her arms, back, legs and ass like bloodshot poetry. Tensing and wailing for nearly an hour straight made her hair dampen and darken with sweat and the few drops of tears beneath her were now a small puddle. Her knees completely gave out and she surrendered all of her weight to the chains that bound her. There she lied, half dangling from the ceiling half draped on the concrete. Her panting ceased. Only weak sighs dropped from her trembling mouth. She didn't use her safe word, but the almost lifeless body before Killian told him her limit had been reached.  
  
In the past hour, he fucked her pussy and ass sporadically and even let her cum a couple times but now he himself had reached his limit. He needed to release his cum and there was only place it would go.  
  
"Come on. You're not done, my little girl." He lightly slapped her face a few times to break her out of her pain induced stupor.  
  
She blinked hard and remembered she had a master to please. Struggling, she used the chains to help lift her body back to her knees.  
  
"It's time to make Daddy cum. Do you want to make Daddy cum?"  
  
"Yes, Master." Her words were hushed and quiet.  
  
"Keep looking up at me. Okay?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Open."  
  
Her jaw dropped and waited for his erection. He grabbed both sides of her head and glanced down at her shattered eyes and the lines of mascara that stained her cheeks. He put his cock between her lips and slowly thrust until he was swallowed whole. And just like the good whore she was, her teary eyes stayed locked to his as he began pumping into her throat. He fucked that pretty mouth raw and deep, balls slapping against her chin with every stroke. She'd gag every once in a while, but she took it well and wholly just like he trained her. Soon he would stop thrusting and instead shoved her head onto him over and over again. He held her mouth down for several seconds, lips around the base, and felt his orgasm swell. So he put a knee her shoulder, grabbed two fistfuls of dampened hair and began fucking her mouth again without letting her up for air.  
  
His orgasm shuttered through his body as he held her head down once more. Now he would fuck short, quick strokes as the cum shot from inside him to down her warm throat. With a quivering thick dick in her airways, still she looked up at him and even rubbed her tongue on his balls while he finished cumming. Breathless, he exited her mouth and returned to two feet.  
  
"Satisfied, Cumwhore?"  
  
"Yes, Master." She licked her lips to savor him.  
  
Finished with this training session, Killian unraveled his expertly woven chains around her wrists. The naked skin had bruised imprints of the tight metal that bound her. She wanted to rub the pain out but permission hadn't been granted so she rested them on her thighs. He circled her and untied the rope from her ankles and tossed it to the side. Soon he was back in front of his beaten and bruised submissive lover. She glanced up at him unsure of what to do next.  
  
Arms crossed, Killian was silent. He just observed her body and face, soon only her eyes. His stern yet blank face alone made her well with tears.  
  
"Why are you crying?" He asked softly.  
  
"I... I just want you to be proud of me." Her sobs grew heavier.  
  
"Come here." His arms now spread and fingers motioning for her to come to him.  
  
She rushed to her feet and quickly wrapped her arms around his neck. Her cries were so powerful and heartbreaking even her master felt himself soften inside. Careful not to hurt her marked back, he reciprocated the embrace.  
  
"I am proud of you. I'm very proud."  
  
"Thank you." She wept. 


End file.
